


Cold Winter Nights Part 2

by Casskins20



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskins20/pseuds/Casskins20
Summary: Part 2 of Cold Winter Nights!!!





	Cold Winter Nights Part 2

Eve had to admit she forgot what it was like for the team in the lead up to Christmas, it’s not that it was their busiest time, in fact it was quite quiet on the artefact front, but the fact that everyone was so excitable and energetic in comparison to the rest of the year. The morning after they had watched Elf however, she could feel the tension between Cassandra and Mr Jenkins which didn’t mean that anything bad was set to happen unfortunately though this occasion was one of the days where Cassandra had decided to completely ignore Mr Jenkins no matter how much hard he tried to appease her. There was only one time previously where Cassandra had chosen to ignore Mr Jenkins on purpose and that was a few Christmases ago when she had asked him for a puppy. Mr Jenkins had decided that she could have a stuffed toy puppy until he thought she was ready to handle the responsibility of a real-life puppy. There had to be something Eve could do as she hated to see the pair unhappy. “Cheer up, love. Things aren’t as dull as they seem” Jacob chuckled as he kissed Eve on the cheek. “I still can’t believe that I married you, Jacob Stone” Eve sighed as she shook her head, a soft smile on her lips. “You know Zeke’s the last single one of us, maybe we should do him a favour and find him a girlfriend” Jacob nudged her softly. “I thought he was monogamous, I mean he loves himself” Eve shrugged as she bit into a slice of Jake’s toast. “Well there is that. We just have to find him someone who loves themselves as much as each other” Jacob chuckled heartily. “On a more serious note, have you noticed the tension between Mr Jenkins and Cassandra?” Eve hummed curiously as she watched the pair, whom of which had their backs to one another. “I think they’ve had an argument, which is fairly unusual, especially for them. I can’t say what over” Jacob shrugged as he leaned against the door frame to the kitchen. “They’re still madly in love with each other, you can sense it. I guess we’ll just have to wait until they’re done being mad” Eve hummed as she rested her head on Jacob’s shoulder, his arm automatically moving to go around her waist. “That’s it! I’ve had enough of you two not speaking to each other” Ezekiel yelled mere moments later as he walked into the kitchen to reheat some left over pizza. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Zeke” Cassandra tried as she plastered a fake smile on her face. “Everyone can sense that you and Mr Jenkins have had a row, besides we’re not stupid! Now fess up and make up or I’m locking you both in a room and you’re not coming out until you’ve sorted it out!” Ezekiel warned in a serious tone. “You can’t honestly be serious?! You wouldn’t dare” Cassandra gasped in angry surprise. “Oh wouldn’t I?” Ezekiel challenged as he opened up the door to the pantry. Huffing in annoyance, Cassandra turned to Mr Jenkins a steely look in her eyes. “Are you going to tell them or shall I?” she sneered still seething at Ezekiel’s challenge. Mr Jenkins visibly gulped, he had hoped to keep his reluctance to become a father between himself and Cassandra but the rest of the team needed to know as it was clearly affecting moral. “I’ve been keeping a secret from Cassandra as I wanted to surprise her on Christmas morning” Mr Jenkins lied as an idea suddenly popped into his head. Cassandra looked at him confused “What are you-?” she started but was interrupted by one of her husbands infamous steely glares. “I just have to go and get it from the lab” he smiled with a clap of his hands, leaving his wife confused in the kitchen with the others. “Jake, do you have any idea what he’s up to?” Cassandra queried as she sat at the breakfast bar. “I have no idea, he’s clearly lost his mind” Jacob sighed as he walked towards her in an attempt to comfort her whilst her husband was acting out of the ordinary. “Honey, I know I don’t always listen to what you want when it comes to your birthday or Christmas but I wanted to make it up to you by giving you a Christmas card early” Mr Jenkins spoke as he entered the kitchen once again but this time with a white envelope in his left hand. “What’s with the envelope?” Cassandra questioned as she took it from him. “Open it and read the card inside” Mr Jenkins beamed. Doing as she was told, Cassandra carefully opened the envelope and began reading the card. “No! No way! Seriously? Really?! Really?!” she quizzed stunned and barely able to speak through the tears. “Go ahead, he’s waiting in the main annex” Mr Jenkins chuckled. Cassandra dashed into the main annex closely followed by Eve who quickly whipped out her phone to record the precious moment. “Hi baby! Oh he’s so soft!” Cassandra hummed as she gently petted the ball of fluff in a playpen. “He’s a German Shepherd puppy, I thought he’d be a great addition to the team to protect you when you go out without me” Mr Jenkins informed the team “Does he have a name?” Cassandra asked as she looked up at her husband, happy tears flowing down her cheeks. “Not yet, I wanted to let you name him for yourself” Mr Jenkins smiled as he watched his wife play around with their newest edition. Internally he sighed in relief that he doesn’t have to reveal his insecurities and doubts to the rest of the team, at least this way hr had brought himself some time to discuss it with Cassandra. That evening the couple sat on the edge of their shared bed quiet as dormice almost as if they were too afraid to talk to one another. “Cassandra? I know you wanted me to tell the team about my reluctance but I thought this was best kept between us” Mr Jenkins whispered softly as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt after undoing his tie. “I understand, I’m sorry I tried to push you into doing something that you didn’t want to do. Maybe we should do this after Christmas?” Cassandra suggested as she slipped off her heels and tried to undo the zip of her dress. “Here let me help you with that” Mr Jenkins mumbled as he walked around the bed so he could help her. “Thanks” Cassandra whispered softly, despite being married for a year she still got butterflies every time Mr Jenkins was near. “Look, I love you Cassandra but I’m not 100% sure if I have either the stamina or well the other” Mr Jenkins coughed at the last comment. “I get it, honestly. I’m sorry that I embarrassed you” Cassandra smiled although it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Let me make a deal with you, in the new year I will make an appointment with a fertility specialist and we’ll go from there? Is that a fair deal?” Mr Jenkins questioned as he knelt in front of her as vulnerable as the day he proposed. “That’s a fair deal, I can’t ask for more than that, Galahad” Cassandra smiled as she placed her hands on top of his. It was only times like these when they were in private would she address him by his true name and boy did he love it. “Let’s get some rest, we only have a few until Christmas which means we have to save our energy for Eve’s birthday party the night before.” Mr Jenkins smiled as he stood up and continued to get ready for bed in the Christmas themed flannel pajamas his darling wife bought for him a year ago. “Goodnight my sweet” Cassandra whispered as she pulled the quilt up under her chin, closing her eyes and starting to drift off to sleep. Despite still being immortal and not desperately needing sleep, Mr Jenkins still closed his eyes since his stint as a mortal he learnt to appreciate the small intimate moments with Cassandra. Suddenly there was a little whimper that pulled Cassandra from her sleep, looking to where the noise had come from she noticed that their pup had gotten out of his bed and was attempting to jump on their bed. “We agreed the dog isn’t to come on the bed” Mr Jenkins mumbled softly as he turned over. “But look at him, he’s attempting it but he’s just not big enough” Cassandra smiled as she watched the scene. “Just for tonight, but tomorrow he has to sleep in his own bed” Mr Jenkins huffed as he reached over her to pick up the puppy who took to sleeping at the bottom of the bed.


End file.
